


Lazy Sunday

by caughtitonland



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, Fisting, Lube, M/M, Sex Swing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtitonland/pseuds/caughtitonland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"How you feelin', babe?"<br/>"Never better."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

He can't remember the last time anything felt so incredible; so sexual, liberating and lewd all at once.

Steve knows it's around one o'clock by the way the sun peeks in beneath the blindfold he's wearing. Danny's tie isn't meant to rob him of his sight so much as facilitate in him keeping his eyes closed without having to hold them shut of his own volition. The heat of the sun warms his bare chest and the squeak of a chair leg against linoleum makes it obvious they're in the kitchen; smart boy, that Danny. His partner knows that hardwood and rugs are harder to clean and Steve once again takes a moment to appreciate Danny's thoughtfulness as his boyfriend's raspy voice cuts through the peaceful quiet of the house.

"How you feelin', babe?"

"Never better." Steve pants, his smile beaming and bright against the sun. Danny's warm hand against his hip makes it pretty easy to figure out he's enjoying himself as well, if the quick squeeze he gives Steve is any indication.

Steve woke to the feeling of Danny's warm, wet mouth suckling on his quickly-hardening cock. He'd relaxed into the mattress and come on Danny's tongue, not realizing he'd been blindfolded until his partner sat him up and proceeded to lead him to the bathroom, snickering like a school girl the whole time. From then until now, Steve has let Danny guide him through his morning routine, the two laughing way more than usual at what a klutz Smoothdog turns into without his eyes.

Now, laying in what he can only assume is a hammock of some sort, Steve's clumsiness has given way to the utmost pleasure. Pleasure he's been receiving for the last three hours. Everything between his legs is slick and hot, making the position he's in all the more erotic. His thighs flex as he feels the penetration again, the sensation taking his breath away.

Danny's been giving it to him in the same languid pace since he set him in the hammock and, with the slow-burn method, has worked Steve through no less than four orgasms. Steve moans as he feels a deeper plunge, his whole body welcoming the intrusion.

"Have you added any more?"

"Nah, haven't had to. This stuff is so thick, it's great." The lube, which had at first struck them as a gag gift of sorts, is now proving its worth ten-fold. Thick like that body butter Mary had given him as a birthday joke the one year, it had been liberally smeared over--and pressed into--his hole and warmed to his body temperature near-instantly.

Most of it is still thick and creamy, although he did feel some of it melt inside him earlier, which was a new sensation, to put it mildly. Steve stretches back out as he feels whatever it is inside him seemingly swell before contracting yet again.

"What's inside me?" he asks Danny, arms stretched above his head, fingers clasped tightly around the straps that make up the very odd-feeling hammock he's in.

"You really can't tell?" Danny asks back, seemingly offended by his partner's question.

"Well, your cock _is_ the biggest I've had, so it could be that. It would explain the swelling and pulsating. Or it could be that you've finally done it," Steve smirks as he describes the second option, knowing that Danny will understand _exactly_ what he's talking about without having to spell it out for him. "The third option is that ridiculous dildo you decided to buy the other day--"

"Hey! It's not ridiculous and, as I'm sure you _saw_ , it feels really good."

"Suit yourself. If it is though, then I'll give you props. It _does_ feel really good. Though I don't think that's what it is, because it feels...warmer, like skin."

"Look at you, Super SEAL. In the middle of getting your rocks off and still doing an investigation."

"I _am_ a good detective," Steve jokes, both of them laughing before Danny pushes whatever it is that's nestled inside of Steve even further.

Steve's mouth falls open and he pants silently, trying to figure out _how_ , after all these hours of half sitting, half laying in the same position, it can still feel so good. Whatever is in him, besides being thick, hot, and pulsing, is also incredibly smooth. It moves inside him unlike any toy he's ever used, but it doesn't _quite_ feel like his boyfriend's cock. Another flutter shoots through him and with the sensation comes the realization that Danny isn't just fucking him, isn't just thrusting away mindlessly--or languidly as he's been doing. No, Danny is _fisting_ him. Steve's mouth falls even further, one hand scrabbling blindly to feel for his partner, trying to find the hand that had just been on his hip, his body tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing, in time with Danny's ministrations.

Steve and Danny had talked about it numerous times, but neither one had acted on it any further than three fingers. Danny, of course, was too caught up in being 'macho' to even entertain the idea of letting Steve do it to him and Steve, in his usual covert manner, always seemed to find a way to change the topic--or the position--before Danny even realized that they'd moved on. This though? This felt _amazing_. Like nothing he'd ever experienced before. His primary worry, when they _did_ manage to talk about it after their usual late-night sessions, had been pain, and the permanency of his body accommodating something so big. Because while, yes, Danny was smaller than him in most ways, there were parts of him, namely his hands and his cock, that more than made up for his stature.

Danny seems to realize that Steve's figured out what's inside him, because the hand that had been at his hip moves to his chest, sliding up from his abs in a tender, comforting gesture.

"It's your hand, isn't it?" Steve murmurs, voice rough from disuse and arousal.

"Took you long enough," Danny says, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Fuck, Danny, that feels so good!" Steve is beside himself with the pleasure of it all, his head turned to the left, making him look very much like a painting by one of the old masters; a Greek god in the throes of ecstasy. Steve can hear the smile in Danny's voice continue as he says his next words. "You have no idea how amazing it feels to see you like this. Completely and utterly under my control. Letting go for the first time since god-knows-when. Just giving over and trusting."

"I trust you with my life," Steve replies, not understanding why this is such a big deal for Danny. Sure, the guy tells him to relax all the time and there's always the soothing little, 'shh, shh,' sounds he makes that Steve's _pretty sure_ he uses on Grace as well, but this...Well, this is _natural_ for Steve. He knows Danny like the back of his own hand and it's a no-brainer for him to let his partner blindfold him, lead him around (by the cock, no less), and pleasure him in whatever way Danny sees fit, for hours on end.

"What I'm trying to say, Steve," Danny continues, "is that we should do this more often. You should let me take over for a little bit. Give you some...rest."

Steve considers it for a moment and then, along with another nice, deep, thrust of Danny's hand in his body, nods fervently. "Only if you keep doing this though." The words come out desperate, cracked, and thick with all the erotic sensations coursing through his body. Steve faintly hears Danny chuckle, his hearing seeming to go along with his sight as he draws nearer and nearer to another orgasm. The hand inside him flutters once again and Steve has to wonder whether Danny can open his fingers up in such a tight space. A gentle, yet insistent, rubbing on his prostate is all the answer he needs and Steve sees stars behind the tie as his body prepares to be thrown over the edge again.

"We could do that," Danny answers, pulling his hand out of Steve's body as slowly as he put it in. Steve downright whines at the loss of fullness the removal brings, his legs splayed completely open, silently begging Danny to put _something_ back inside him so he can come. A startled cry leaves him as a warm, wet sensation encompasses his cock again, slippery and hot and _all_ Danny. Steve's hands grip the straps of the hammock tightly, his mind a jumble of images, sounds, smells; all memories carefully filed away from previous encounters with his boyfriend. They've always been really good in bed, but this? This, during the day, with the curtains open and the waves crashing, and the hammock--if it even _is_ a hammock, because Steve's starting to think maybe Danny's just taken straps from the garage and tied them together--all of it brings their love-making to a completely different level, one that Steve hopes they continue to explore.

The empty feeling in his body is suddenly replaced and Steve can _just_ make out the feeling of Danny's fingers pressing into him before the thick, full sensation of being fisted encompasses him yet again. Danny's mouth continues to work his cock, and Steve's fairly certain that after this, he'll definitely have to take a break and return the favor to his partner, because he's certain there's no greater pleasure than what he's experiencing at that moment. He's certain, that is, until he feels Danny's hand go deeper than ever before. Mouth gaping as though he's just been scared by a ghost, Steve mindlessly tears off the tie, eyes wide open and staring straight down between his legs.

"Oh my god, Danny! Holy fuck!" he cries out, far from being upset, and closer to orgasm than ever as he realizes that his partner's forearm is nestled deep inside his slick hole. With his mouth slack, and his breathing shallow and needy, Steve rests his head back against what he now knows is a sex swing and his eyes close once more as his partner fists and sucks him to one of the hardest orgasms he's ever felt in his life.

____________________

"Steve. Stephen. Smoothdog!" It's the nickname--one aptly hated by Danny for reasons that they can both now laugh about--that brings Steve back to the land of the living, his eyes bleary and unfocused as he takes in his surroundings. "Wha-what happened?" he asks, more than a little confused as to why he's laying in a sex swing with his legs propped up like a woman at a gynecologist's.

"We were fucking--well, I was fisting and sucking and you were coming and...I think you passed out," Danny explains, Steve seeing that he's trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, if it was that good, I think we should have another go, though this time I think _you_ should lay back, relax, and take a load off."

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed. This came to me completely on a whim, at _work_ of all places...  
> [SOUNDTRACK | _Make it Wit Chu_ \- Queens of the Stone Age](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wTxqHbJOzg&ob=av3n)


End file.
